1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp for a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a multi-function illuminated display device for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles are outfitted with a number of different lights and lamps for performing many different functions. For example, motor vehicles will include head lamps, blinkers, brake lights, and cabin lights. Vehicles may be modified with “after market” illumination devices that provide decorative or useful embellishments in the form of letters, logos or designs. Some examples of prior devices are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,428,066 is directed to an automobile step for motorcycles or cars. The step includes a sign for identifying the vehicle that may include letters or other symbols and which can be fitted with back lenses and lit with a lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,684 is directed to a safety lighting device for automobiles. The lighting device is mounted on a vehicle such that the device can be pivoted into different positions for warning and safety purposes. For example, the device can be rotated outward so that oncoming traffic can see it. The device may be mounted on the vehicle such as by clamp or bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,330 is directed to a lighted bumper. The bumper includes windows or lenses through the bumper which can be illuminated with lamps. The windows or lenses can be in the shape of letters and can be used to spell out words. The lighted bumper can be connected with the brake lights so that the sign is illuminated during braking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,211 is directed to a lighted door entrance strip for a vehicle. The entrance strip may include symbols to form words and is connected to the existing door switch so that it turns on and off when the doors open and close. The sign is positioned on the door scuff plate and is not visible from outside the vehicle.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D410,612 is directed to a boat trailer having a back lighted trailer step. The sign is ornamental in nature and is built into the step.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,306 is directed to an illuminating plate for a car, which is positioned as a scuff plate in the car door entrance. The illuminated device illuminates when the door is open and is not visible unless the door is open.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,834 is directed to a flat electroluminescent surface lighting device. The electroluminescent panel can display words such as an advertisement, and can be positioned on running boards, nerf bars, steps or stepsides.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,893 is directed to a three dimensional sign that is attached to a vehicle. The sign is equipped with indirect lighting so as to allow recognition of the sign at dawn, dusk, or in the dark. Generally, the sign is for aesthetic purposes and is typically positioned on a rear portion of a sports car.
The prior art includes a number of different illumination devices for use with motor vehicles. A number of illumination devices exist which may display words, logos or designs. However, these devices are typically aesthetic or decorative, or may perform one additional function. There exists a need, however, for new and improved illumination devices that perform multiple functions in addition to aesthetics or decorations.